


Slow Motion

by thejollymilano



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers Infinity War, Gen, Infinity War, gamora deserves all the happiness in the galaxy, gamora is a queen, gamora's POV, low-key starmora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejollymilano/pseuds/thejollymilano
Summary: Gamora realizes that she’s once again, being used as a pawn in Thanos’s plan, but that it’s already too late.READ IT ON A03 HERE





	Slow Motion

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo Infinity War completely smashed my heart. And because there’s no MASS mourning for our queen Gamora, here’s an angsty fanfic based off that scene. Good luck and enjoy! (I’m apologizing in advance! But hopefully this fanfiction will make some people realize how much we took Gamora and the other heroes for granted).
> 
> Wrote a majority of this while listening to Slow Motion by David Gray and crying my eyes out (beautiful song, by the way! Give it a listen my friends, you won’t regret it!) I highly suggest you listen to it while reading!!

It felt as if she was moving in slow motion.

Gamora had broke. For years, she told herself that under  _no_  circumstances would she ever tell Thanos where the soul stone was. But then Thanos got a hold of Nebula; she had tried to stay strong as her sister got pulled apart, she really did. However, she broke her promise to herself to save her sister from relentless pain because of unconditional love.

And now she was walking up the snowy mountain on Vormir, where the next step to Thanos’s reign was located. With her heavy footsteps, pounding heart and the wind whipping her hair against her face, Gamora swore time itself was moving in slow motion.

This was it. She had failed. Thanos was finally going to retrieve the soul stone and wipe out half the universe, just as he planned, just as she tried to prevent,  _just as he had done to her home world_.

“The stone better be up there,” Thanos drawled, his voice daring. “For your sisters sake.”

Her heart felt heavy as she grudgingly followed her abuser up the mountain, her heels clicking against the stone and ice. All she wanted was to be back eight the Guardians and Nebula, healing from their pasts and growing happily together - she wished that Thanos would never had found the other stones, and that they weren’t walking toward the doom of half the universe. But they were, and there was nothing she could do about it anymore, except wait for whatever end to come.

“ _You should have gone right,_ ” Quill’s words echoed around her pounding head, causing her heart to shatter even more, if possible.

She never wanted Quill to carry that burden - she never wanted that for any of them, but it had to be done. She felt as if she was  _falling_ , as if she was sinking as she thought about how hard it was for Quill to point his blaster to her, and how traumatizing it must’ve been when Thanos tricked them again.

As she looked at Thanos’s brooding shoulders, her mind flashed to the day she saw her family for the last time. She remembered watching her father being mauled to protect her and her mother as they ran away. She remembered her mother continually whispering “it’s going to be alright. Be strong,” in her ear as they hid from the  _monsters_  outside. She most definitely remembered how she was pulled into Thanos’s manipulation, as her family and her people were being  _slaughtered_  behind her. Gamora could see the double ended blade he had given her in his belt, and it was the rage and heartbreak that filled her as she reflected on her planet and that  _stupid_  blade that she used to fuel her power as they marched upwards.

By the time they reached the top of the mountain, they found it to be occupied by a creature who revealed himself as “ _Red Skull_ ,” though Gamora did not know of the name. When they reached the edge, Gamora stepped forward to see the bottom. The wind was cooler up here, and she had to move her hair out of her face in order to see, but the height of the mountain was tremendous, and yet the soul stone was nowhere to be found. Maybe she was lucky and they were late - then again, had fate ever been that fair with her?

It had been when she met the Guardians, but that precious reality was sure to be destroyed when Red Skull announced that the soul stone was still there indeed, and revealed what Gamora had truly believed would prevent him from getting the stone: sacrificing something he loves.

‘ _He’s a monster,_ ’ Gamora thought venomously. ‘ _He doesn’t love anything_!’

She couldn’t contain it, her disbelief at his helplessness in this scenario. She stepped toward Thanos, chuckling a little. “All my life I dreamed of a day, a  _moment_ , when you got what you deserved,”  _Her mother, her father, her people, thousands of other lives ... Nebula -_ they all flashed through her mind. “And I was always so  _disappointed_.”

She shook her head, the mocking smile slowly fading into a frown. “You kill and torture and you call it  _mercy!_ The universe has judged you... You asked it for a prize and it told you  _no_. You failed. And do you wanna know why?” She paused briefly for a breath, snow catching onto her fiery red-brown hair. “Because you love  _nothing_. _No one!”_

Thanos turned around to reveal the tears rolling down his face as he slowly began stepping forward, gloom sketched into his face.

“Tears?” Gamora scoffed, smirking mockingly again. “Really?”

“They’re not for him,” the stone keeper, Red Skull claimed, floating hauntingly in the air.

Just as she thought her heart couldn’t sink anymore, it completely broke as realization dawned on her face. “No,” She took a few steps back, mirroring Thanos. ‘ _This can’t happen - this will not happen! I can’t leave them like this! I can’t let_ that _be the last time I see Peter_ ,’ she thought fearfully. Tears swarmed her eyes as all the emotional, mental and physical abuse she’s endured from Thanos. All the pain and grief he has given her. “ _This isn’t love_!” She shouted, her voice nearly cracking as a lump began to form in her throat.

“ I ignored my destiny once,” His footsteps thundered as he slowly marched toward her, a sullen look on his face. “I cannot do that again. Not even for you.”

‘ _No, no, no! I can’t let it end like this - I have to see them again_ ,’ Gamora’s heart thumped rapidly as she began regretting what she hadn’t said to her family openly yet. ‘ _I need to let them know how much I love them. I won’t let him do this; I won’t let him get what he wants. I won’t!’_

Conjuring all the courage she could muster, she quickly wheeled and grabbed the two-edged blade he had given to her as a child on  _that_  day. She clicked the button to reveal the blade, and imaging the happiness she felt with the team as her hopeful last thought, she plunged it into her gut and-

No physical pain was sent through her body, because Thanos had played with the reality stone again. And her last chance at guarding the galaxy, at saving the universe, was easily snatched from her.

She closed her eyes, trying to comprehend what was about to happen. She was never going to see her oddball family again. She was going to be used yet again, as a pawn in Thanos’s plan - and there was nothing she could do anymore to stop him.

_“I’m sorry, Gamora.”_

He reached out, his large violet hands clutching onto her small green wrist. She continually kicked, grabbed at him, slapped at his hand, anything to try to loosen his grip, but nothing was working. Her ears were ringing from the wind and screaming as they neared the edge of the cliff. With a simple flick of his wrist, Gamora was flung from Thanos’s grip, from the safety of solid ground, and was plummeting to the bottom.

 _“No! No!”_ She shrieked, reaching her hands out, trying to grab onto something,  _anything_. Her auburn reddish hair was flying, getting into her eyes as she looked at Thanos’s looming figure, that was getting smaller by the second.

It felt as if she was moving in slow motion.

Time was moving incredibly quickly, but also generously slow. With her screams echoing in her ears, and the ground getting dangerously close, Gamora found that life truly does “flash before your eyes,” as Peter had put it, when you are knocking on death’s door.

She saw her mother’s warm smile, and her father’s strong back. She remembered the pain she inflicted on Nebula, and the internal torture that took place after she hurt her sister. She remembered all the suffering under Thanos’s care, and the terrible  _power_. Peter’s dancing and joy flashed before her, how he saved her from her suffering by teaching her how to dance, open to others, and love. Drax, how he had every right to hate her guts, but instead chose forgiveness and quickly became one of the beings who meant the most to her in the universe. Rocket, and how he had her back and could relate to her torture; despite his outbursts, he  _truly_  cared. Groot’s contagious joy, and even though he has evolved into a moody adolescent, he still warms her heart. Mantis’s kindness, even though Gamora didn’t begin their relationship on the right foot, she was always thoughtful and knew what would cheer her up.

As she was nearing the ground at an alarming rate, Gamora wished she could see them again. Oh, how she wished for that. Even for one last time, so that she could tell them how much they mean to her.

Gamora screamed louder, not only out of fear, but agony for her family.

 _‘I’m sorry,’_ she thought, sobbing. _‘I’m so sorry, Peter. Rocket, Drax, Groot, Nebula, Mantis. I’m -‘_

The last thing she remembered was feeling absolute, unrelenting pain crack through her body. Then everything went black.

Thanos had already won.

_**THE END.** _


End file.
